kancollefandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Fall 2016 Event/@comment-27081753-20161201215857
2016 Fall Event Cleared!!! E-1, E-2, E-3, E-5à Hard E-4 à Normal In my opinion it was a very strange but enjoyable event. E-1 with its own tag was a little disgusting. I have nothing to farm from E-1 so why should I have to put that indelible blue tag on valuable ships? I didn’t do it, I used Isuzu, Mikuma, and non-elite DD’s to just deplete the TP bar with A ranks. It took me many runs but at that moment there was no hurry, frontliners was still doing their job with the next maps. No farm needed, I did it directly on hard. E-2 was great. At last an event map you can clear with just submarines. They always help us to stockpile for the events, at least there should be a map where they can shine too. I’ve never been so calm before on an aerial combat node than when you face them with all subs. I preferred to farm Yamakaze on E-3 so I did it directly on hard. E-3 was fantastic. It was basically a boss fights only map. There were no powerful threats on the way to the French abyssal boss, what makes E-3 a very easy farming map. Fist Easy modo to get Yamakaze (almost all prefect S ranks) and then hard. Now comes the main ass pain of this event… E-4 (a.k.a. “The most hellish hell”). E-4H is stupidly difficult. Single fleet map, ok. TP bar phase wasn’t very awful even on hard, you just have to bring good support and high level DD’s, it’s annoying but relatively “easy”. On the second phase, HP bar, you go against insta-taiha aerial nodes, trollish subs nodes, invincible ultra-accurate elite wo-class, FOUR ta-class double lined (specifically focused on smashing light ships), and ANOTHER aerial node… just to REACH an abyssal combined fleet. I tried to farm Kazagumo first, and even on easy mode it was absurd. Gave up on Kazagumo till have cleared the event and switched to hard. I knew my sanity was going to run out too fast. After 10 runs with just 2 boss fights no kills, I suffered a panic attack, switched to normal and cleared it. RIP catapult. No regrets at all. I think I definitely would go crazy and break my mouse if I had stayed hard. Finally, E-5 is a very appropriate final operation for an event in my opinion. It’s harder enough to make you curse at the wind while wagging your fists but not at the point to make you want to punch the monitor like E-4. I tried Nagato route a couple of times and got my ass broken on subs node every time, so I cleared it with fast fleet Sakawa and Pudding. NO DEBUFF since every time I passed through P, took a very little insignificant scratch on one of my girls... I was sending a land base to node P with 3 squadrons of type 21 skilled zeroes and 1 Taitei to weaken the enemy bombers, but nothing worked. The other LBAS went to the boss. By the way, I had to train my second Akitsushima for the second taitei to send planes at those nodes, they are freaking far. At the end, finally, got my first 甲 medal and Saratoga. So happy. I enjoyed this event as always, no matter the salt. We could not play this game if we were not able to endure a little suffering and frustration. All for the sake of our waifus. I’m not done yet. Kazagumo is still somewhere crying for my rescue. Don’t be afraid my little loli. I’ll be there soon xDDDD E-5H LD --> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wTklrOoERp0&t=161s Thank you very much for all the good advices and encouragement words and for help me to improve my English.